Joan Audrey Mortimer, personal logs
by Lars2510
Summary: This story follows the Starfleet officer Joan Audrey Mortimer during her travels in space. Her private life will be the central point of the story, but missions are described too. Romances are to be expected..
1. Chapter 1

_Space... The final frontier. These are the personal logs of Joan Audrey Mortimer. Her life's work: To serve Starfleet and  
>the Federation of Planets, to defend all that is precious to humanity and to enjoy you, the reader of her logs.<em>

Author's note: This story is being thought out and written whilst playing the game Star Trek Online (Free to Play).  
>After every mission I have done I will write a new log entry. and after a few written entries I will add another chapter.<br>The missions themselves are not the central point of these log entries, but the relation of the main character with the  
>other characters is. This "soap-part" was and always will be an important part of the Star Trek TV-series and films, one<br>that the game is lacking. Although my entries are different from the TV-series and films, I hope you will enjoy it nevertheless.

**Log: Joan Audrey Mortimer's biography (submitted by Starfleet Command)**  
><strong>Stardate: 89774.39 <strong>  
><strong>Earth date: 2409-03-02 13.39.54 hours<strong>

As the youngest daughter of a prominent English family, Joan was destined to govern an establishment of  
>the family company in Ireland, so she learned the art of leadership from a young age. However, her rebellious<br>nature forced her to use her diplomatic skills (which often included several bitchslaps and a kick to the butt) to  
>get out of trouble. Her wish to enlist at Starfleet was never received with enthusiasm by her parents. After two<br>decades of doing only the things her parents demanded, Joan had a falling out with her parents when they found  
>she was a lesbian. Joan enlisted at Starfleet at age 19, together with her lover. After completing Starfleet Academy<br>in three years time, she is now assigned as an Ensign to U.S.S. Dordrecht. Exiled from her parent's home, Starfleet is  
>her new family.<p>

**Log: My own ship!**  
><strong>Stardate: 89774.41<strong>  
><strong>Earth date: 2409-03-02 20.51.02 hours<strong>

While serving on the U.S.S. Dordrecht as a tactical ensign, captain Taggart died while we were fighting the Borg at Vega.  
>I mourn for him, although I haven't known him that long or well. I took command and apparently impressed Admiral Quinn.<br>He promoted me to lieutenant! And whats more, I stayed in command of the Dordrecht! My own ship, instead of running  
>father's establishment in Ireland. Would love to see his face when (and if) he hears about this... But it has been a long and hard day.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Log: Two new bridge officers**  
><strong>Stardate: 89774.42 <strong>  
><strong>Earth date: 2409-03-03 11.02.01 hours<strong>

After saving the S.S. Azura, Admiral Quinn transferred Ensign Erica Morrison (Thrill) and  
>Ensign Gadip Aheli (Andorian) to the U.S.S. Dordrecht as part of the reward, in addition<br>to Ensign Shelana (Andorian), who had already joined while fighting the Borg. Ensign  
>Morrison is one good looking woman. I wonder where her name comes from. Her name<br>is human, but she has the marks of a Trill... I wonder if she has any connection to the  
>20th century singer Jim Morrison. I think I will cook for my bridge officer tomorrow evening.<p>

**Log: Betrayal and prelude to dinner **  
><strong>Stardate: 89774.53 <strong>  
><strong>Earth date: 2409-03-03 17.34.17 hours<strong>

Today was not a fun day. After we had saved the Azura, we were orderd by Admiral Quinn  
>to bring Ambassador Sokketh to a temple on P'Jem. Turned out, he was an Undine infiltrator,<br>posing for Sokketh for months.

Ensign Morrison calmed me down a bit when were back in sickbay (I had a nasty disruptor  
>wound on my shoulder). She apparently saw I was troubled by what happened. Ensign Morrison<br>comforted me with the thought that what happened wasn't my fault. She really is cute, and knows  
>how to fight too. It is a rare combination...<p>

Anyhow, I think the dinner I had planned for tonight is excellent to take everyone's minds off. After  
>such a hard fight (both on P'Jem and in space, those Undine ships are really strong) they deserve a<br>good meal.  
>You gotta give the Undine credit though, preventing discovery while surrounded by thousands of Vulcan's<br>all the time. It would drive me nuts, seeing as they are telepathic and incredibly strong...  
>Well, I gotta start cooking. I'm gonna make them spinach with baked potatoes, tartar and a boiled egg. I can't<br>help but to be curious to Ensign Morrison's story...

**Log: Smurfs and chemical reactions **  
><strong>Stardate:89779.76 <strong>  
><strong>Earth date: 2409-03-04 08.46.36 hours<strong>

That was one fine night. Ensign Aheli and Ensign Shelana liked the food as far as I could tell, but they left after  
>only one drink after dinner. Like I cared, those Andorian smurfs (really, picture a human sized militaristic smurf<br>with antennes and it is an Andorian) don't have anything interesting to tell anyway.

So that left Erica and me. We decided to sit at the couch, instead of at the table. After I replicated my self-programmed  
>Conachtian wine, I ordered the computer to start my romantic playlist. Erica began with asking about my history, why<br>I joined Starfleet, etcetera. I didn't really minded talking about it to her, but some things were hard to talk about. Both  
>because they're emotional and because I was afraid how she would react to certain things. Even nowadays lesbians<br>and homosexuals aren't always excepted. She turned out to be really supportive though. I liked that. She didn't mind  
>I am a lesbian and started telling about herself.<p>

She said that she is bisexual. She had the luck to be raised by supporting parents. Her younger brother didn't like it  
>however, since he was a devout catholic. And joining Starfleet he didn't like at all and abandoned the family to live in<br>a catholic monastery. I asked if she was a descendent from Jim Morrison, but alas, she is not. She is a descendent from  
>a 20th21th century actrice, Jennifer Morrison though. She showed some pictures from a television-series (those ancient  
>boxes with a screen on them, they endangered human intelligence back then) and damn, beauty runs through the family.<p>

**[U.S.S. Dordrecht computer suplemental: Because of an attack at the U.S.S Dordrecht by Romulan forces,  
>Lieutenant Mortimer was interrupted while fabricating her personal log.]<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Log: Smurfs and chemical reactions supplemental **  
><strong>Stardate: 89779.78 <strong>  
><strong>Earth date: 2409-03-04 11.39.36 hours<strong>

Damn those Romulans! Anyhow, supplemental. Erica continued telling about herself. Her mother  
>was from Trill, which is why she has the Trill spots.<p>

When she was 15, her bff and she were walking at night through New Jersey when they were  
>attacked by a mugger. Erica's bff was stabbed when they didn't give him their money (they hadn't<br>anything with them). However, Erica's dad (who was a doctor on a Starfleet science vessel) had  
>given her basic medic training and because of that, she was able to save her bff (who became her<br>first female lover shortly after that). This convinced her to study medicines. After a few years at the  
>Princeton-Plainboro Hospital Erica decided to join Starfleet as a medic. Because of her experience<br>and training from her father she didn't need to attend the Academy, but her lover (after 3 years  
>still the same girl) didn't join and they sort of drifted apart.<p>

So we talked the night away and after a while the subject came closer to our current romances and  
>interests. And that went rather well. As sturdy I am in battle, as shy I was when I said I was interested<br>in her. After talking for a while, the music seemed more romantic than ever. During a Betazoíd love song  
>(which attunes to the situation) we started kissing! And through the night we talked more, while at times<br>diversifying with a kiss... It was a wonderful night! But now there is quite a lot of sleep to catch up to.

**Log: Bitches and big rifles **  
><strong>Stardate: 89781.40 <strong>  
><strong>Earth date: 2409-03-04 20.46.59 hours<strong>

It was an interesting day. After about three hours of sleep I was awakened by a message from Admiral Quinn.  
>We had to travel to the Lackey System in the Orion Sector of the Sirius Sector Block. Messages intercepted by<br>Starfleet Intelligence indicated something was up there. So we investigated.

When we arrived we saw the U.S.S. Valor in combat with three Vishap Frigates (which are often used by the  
>Orion Syndicate, bloody pirates). Apparently the Valor couldn't fight them on their own so we joined the battle.<br>They were quickly taken care of. After the rendezvous with the Valor we explored further and came across illegal  
>dilithium mining operations from the Orion Syndicate. After dealing with their frigates (photon torpedoes work very<br>well, bitches gotta love photon torpedoes) we shut down the mining operation (and destroyed a sensor jamming  
>station) and warped to the next place to investigate.<p>

There were no less than five curious sightings there. A abandoned mine and a derelict hulk were only two of  
>them. The last, a giant asteriod, was surrounded by about twenty or thirty mines. They were easily destroyed though.<br>After destroying all mines that could have been a threat to us (all but four, which were hidden behind the asteroid) and  
>a Klingon Raptor (once again, bitches gotta love photon torpedoes) sensors discovered there was a Klingon listening post<br>hidden in the asteroid. So we beamed down, showed these Klingons a trick or two with our weapons.

Erica found a Phaser High Density Beam Rifle Mark I, I let her keep it. Damn, couldn't pass on the opportunity to whisper in  
>her ear how hot she was with a giant rifle in her hands...<br>It wasn't a smart move though, right after that some Klingons beamed in who almost killed Erica because she was distracted  
>by my compliment. Gotta think it through better next time...<br>Luckily, Erica was fine. The disruptor bolts missed her (and me) and I killed that s.o.b.

Back on the ship and after being patched up (Erica forced me to sick bay, I wonder if a kiss is an official medicine), I hailed  
>Admiral Quinn in my ready-room. He was pleased, sent me some weapons, a new personal shield and a new officer. No one<br>knows where Ensign Thirepire is from, but she is one hell of a mechanic. She is quite nervous though... She reminds me little of  
>Smeagle from the 20th century books and 21th century movies "The Lord of the Rings".<br>I do like her though. She knows more about the ship in one hour than Ensign Aheli in three months... I didn't like him anyway,  
>so maybe it's time for Aheli to move on...<p>

**Log: U.S.S. Dordrecht **  
><strong>Stardate:89781.48 <strong>  
><strong>Earth date: 2409-03-04 21.09.57 hours<strong>

I decided to tell a little about the U.S.S. Dordrecht while waiting to get tired for bed.

Named after a small city in the Netherlands back on Earth, her size fits her the city she is named after. As a light cruiser (one  
>of the weakest ships in Starfleet which is larger than a shuttle), she is not very fast or particularly strong. With a single standard<br>phaser beam array on the front and one on the back and a photon torpedo launcher on the front, the U.S.S. Dordrecht is  
>able to handle a small fight. There are only three bridge officer consoles though, so with my current total of four bridge officers,<br>there is always someone who isn't on the bridge (most of the time that is Ensign Aheli).

Beside the lieutenant who commands the ship (me) and the four bridge officers, the crew consists of about 200 fine men and  
>women who do everything to make this ship a home to their self and guests and know how to hold the hull from tearing in battle.<p>

The U.S.S. Dordrecht will not stand out in a fleet action, but she is a cozy, sturdy, little piece of engineering that will get  
>the job done she is assigned to.<p>

I am proud to command her.

Author's note: I see some people read my story and there is still a lot of logs to come. I hope some you will take the time to  
>let me know what you think. I am really curious about that. I know it isn't that the standard kind of Star Trek story you would<br>expect, but nevertheless I am curious about your opinions. So thanks in advance for those willing to take the time to review.


End file.
